CCC (The Innocent King!)
by KyunieMin94
Summary: Raja Changmin yang tersesat di tahun 2015. Akan tetapi disana ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal di masa Joseon, termasuk Permaisuri dan kelima selirnya. Apa yang terjadi? Akankah ia berhasil membongkar semua kebohongan di dalam istana melalui masa depan? It's.. Chang with Uke/Wonkyu/Chanyoong/Kaisoo/BangLo/Haebum/2min/Yunjae/Yoosu/etc


**CERITA CINTA CHANGMIN **

**(The Innocent King)**

**Von : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Cast : **** Shim Changmin as King MinJong **

** Do Kyungsoo as Selir Hee-bin/ Kyungsoo**

** Cho Kyuhyun as Selir Gui-In/ Kyuhyun**

** Lee Taemin as Selir Sook-ui/ Taemin**

** Kim Kibum as Selir Sook-yeong/Kibum**

** Choi Junhoong as Selir Sook-won/ Zelo**

** Choi Sooyoong as Queen Inyoung/ Sooyoong**

** Choi Siwon as Menteri Choi/Siwon**

** Park Chanyeol as Pangeran Chanyeol/Yeol-Gun**

** Choi Minho as Kepala Militer Choi **

** Kim Jongin as Panglima Kim**

** Bang Yongguk as Bangsawan Guk**

** Jung Yunho as Changmin's Father**

** Kim Jaejoong as Changmin's Mother**

** Park Yoochun as Chanyeol's Father**

** Kim Junsu as Jung Junsu/Chanyeol's mother/Yunho's Sister**

** Kim Junmyeon as Changmin's Best Friend**

** etc**

**Summary :**

**Ketika Raja Changmin tersesat di tahun 2015, dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal di masa Joseon, termasuk ratu dan 5 selirnya. Saat itu pula ia mengetahui rahasia terbesar yang tak pernah ia ketahui. **

**It's Time! ****Happy Reading…**

**0o0o0ooo0o0000oooo0**

**(Joseon Dinasty, 1693)**

Crush!

Tajamnya mata pedang menyayat puluhan prajurit di medan perang itu. Malam yang panjang penuh tumpahan darah. Tak satupun mungkin yang akan pulang dengan selamat, kembali ke Kerajaan. Desahan nafas yang terengah kembali terdengar pilu, bahkan yang mendengar bisa merasakan sayatan-sayatan tertoreh di tubuh mereka para korban yang hampir wafat. Satu sosok disana yang masih bertahan melawan puluhan prajurit musuh. Ia berfikir keras mencari jalan keluar. Bukan, Ia bukan takut ataupun ingin menyerah. Hanya saja saat ini ia masih sayang nyawa dan masih harus memikirkan nasib rakyatnya jika harus mati saat itu juga. Ia mengayun pedangnya, menyayat lengan dan kaki lawannya. Kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang hanya terus berlari. Tak peduli banyak prajurit musuh yang mengejarnya. Menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman, ia dengan segera masuk ke sebuah gubuk kecil dengan aura mistis. Saat itu ia mendengar jejak-jejak langkah yang menjauh. Saat ini ia masih aman.

"Lemah! Semua pasukan yang aku bawa tak satupun yang selamat! Bahkan aku hampir mati! Cih.. Aku tahu rencanamu Kepala Militer Choi!" Raja Minjong mendecih. Kesal akan kelalaiannya kali ini sebagai raja.

Dengan langkah tertatih, ia berjalan pelan, keluar dari gubuk usang itu. Namun, langkah kaki seseorang menghentikannya. 'Apa lagi sekarang?' Bathinnya. Ia bersiap, mengangkat kepala yang tadinya ia tundukkan. Mencoba melihat sosok yang ada didepannya. Namun, kedua matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang itu.

"K-kau...!" Raja Minjong masih tak percaya akan hal yang ia lihat sekarang. Seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan hanbok putih dengan lentera di tangannya. Namja itu masih menatap raja Minjong dengan raut yang tak bisa diartikan.

"A-apakah kau malaikat maut?" tanya raja Minjong penuh ketakutan.

Sang namja tiba-tiba menunjukkan _smirk _nya pada sang raja. "Ne, aku akan mencabut nyawamu, Raja Minjong yang agung. Kau seharusnya mati dalam peperangan tadi. Tapi aku masih menaruh rasa kasihan padamu. Dan sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi. Apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

Raja Minjong tak luput dari ketakutannya. Ia merasa tak pantas menjadi raja akan ketiadaberdayaannya. Haruskah ia pasrah sekarang. Seandainya raja bisa membayar kematian. Tapi itu takdir yang kuasa. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Ne, Aku hanya ingin di saat terakhirku, aku bisa mengetahui seluruh konspirasi dan rahasia dalam istana. Aku hanya ingin semua kebohongan terkuak kebenarannya." Ungkapnya seraya terduduk dan meneteskan air mata.

Sang namja kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Raja Minjong. Namun, belum sempat, raja Minjong mengangkat kepalanya. Kilatan petir terdengar membahana. Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, bahkan hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya. Sang namja terkejut dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam gubuk, meninggalkan raja Minjong yang merasa bahwa harus siap mati sekarang. Dia tersenyum, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyelubungi tubuh raja Minjong. Perlahan ia memudar dan menghilang.

Namja berhanbok putih kembali untuk melihat raja Minjong. Ia semakin terkejut ketika cuaca berubah menjadi cerah bersamaan dengan menghilangnya raja Minjong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana dia? Bahkan aku tak bisa membaca keseluruhan tentang dirinya." ujar namja itu seraya menggeleng pelan. Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gubuk tersebut dengan sejuta pertanyaan mengenai hilangnya sang raja.

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu didalam istana, seluruh warga istana tengah panik akan kabar sang raja. Pasalnya, mereka mengetahui bahwa raja mengalami kekalahan dan seluruh prajurit tidak ada yang selamat. Namun, hingga saat ini mereka tidak tahu dimana raja berada. Beberapa petinggi kerajaan telah mengarahkan panglima tertinggi dan sarjana kemiliteran terbaik untuk mencari raja. Namun, hingga kini belum ada hasil atas pencarian mereka.

Ibu suri bahkan masih belum sadar dari pingsannya, dengan Permaisuri dan 3 selir di sampingnya yang setia menjaganya.

"Yang mulia selir Gui-in, kemana sook-yeong dan sook-won? mengapa disaat genting begini mereka tidak ada!" bisik selir sook-ui pada sosok namja berbalut hanbok biru disampingnya, Selir tingkat dua –Selir Gui in-.

Selir Gui-in hanya tersenyum kecil memandang selir sook-ui. Diantara semua selir, Gui-in adalah kesayangan Raja Minjong. Meskipun dia seorang namja, namun dia adalah Namja tercantik di Istana. Bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan kecantikan Ratu Inyoung, Permaisuri Joseon. "Sook-yeong masih dikamarnya. Kau tahu, ini malam sakralnya, dia tidak akan datang meskipun Raja Minjong dalam maut sekalipun. Sook-won, aku tidak tahu, selir rendahan jelmaan iblis itu mungkin sedang menerawang nasib sang raja malam ini." Ucapnya sembari menyunggingkan _evil smile_ miliknya. Inilah salah satu pesona Gui-in, meskipun berbicara dengan anggun, tapi sangat menusuk dan blak-blakan.

Sook-ui menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Disebelah Sook-ui, terlihat ratu Inyoung yang meneteskan air matanya. Tertunduk memandang Ibu suri dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Mianhamnida, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Pavilliun Bogyong, aku belum menyusui pangeran Myung. Harap yang mulia ratu dan para selir memberikan kabar perkembangan Raja dan Ibu suri padaku." Ucap selir tingkat pertama, selir tertinggi, Selir Heebin sembari menundukkan kepalanya pada Ratu Inyoung.

Ratu Inyoung tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pelan seakan memberi isyarat agar Heebin segera meninggalkan pavilliun Timur. "Bergegaslah, jangan biarkan putra mahkota menunggu." Ia mungkin tersenyum manis dibalik air matanya namun mata hatinya melihat Heebin dengan penuh kebencian. 'Dan jangan biarkan kepala militer menunggu.' batinnya.

Selir Heebin meninggalkan Pavilliun Timur. Dengan diikuti dayang kepercayaannya. Menyusuri jalanan sunyi di sekitar istana, sebab seluruh prajurit tengah mencari keberadaan raja. Ia melewati 5 Pavilliun lain yang terlihat bahkan sangat megah didepannya. Pavilliun Gongjo milik Ratu Inyoung, Pavilliun Gyeoreul milik Selir Gui In, Pavilliun Byeol milik Selir Junhong, Pavilliun Yongsan milik Selir Taemin, Pavilliun Yanggu milik Selir Kibum, dan paling Ujung adalah pavilliun Bogyong miliknya. Tepat disudut tembok pavilliun berdiri seorang namja dengan kulit eksotis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" sapa Heebin seraya menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Namja itu terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badannya, lalu membalas senyuman manis sang selir tertinggi. "Meskipun harus menunggu seribu tahun akan kulakukan untukmu yang mulia." Ujarnya membuat rona merah tercipta dipipi Heebin.

Heebin mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam pavilliun. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi gerak geriknya dilihat sosok namja lain dengan balutan hanbok berwarna merah muda. "Aku tak bisa mencegah ini, karna aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih kejam untukmu." Gumam Namja itu menatap bulan purnama penuh diatas langit. "Yang aku ketahui Raja akan pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama." tambahnya lagi. –Selir tingkat lima, Sook won-

~oOo~

**Seoul, 2015**

Zaman modern dengan segala kecanggihan teknologi didalamnya. Jauh dari kata tenang dan natural. Kota telah dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Sangat berbeda seperti yang ada pada zaman Joseon. Dibalik keramaian kota pagi ini, dimana semua orang tengah sibuk bersiap untuk sekolah, bekerja, atau melakukan hal lainnya. Satu sosok tengah tertidur diatas rerumputan taman kota. Hangatnya sinar mentari yang menyengat di kulit wajahnya membuat ia sejenak mengernyitkan dahinya, dan pelan membuka mata bambinya. Terbangun, dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput, seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"A-aku dimana? Apakah ini sudah sampai di surga?" Ujarnya keheranan memandang suasana taman kota yang terkesan modern dan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di joseon. "Wah aku benar-benar ada disurga! Surga benar-benar indah!" ia tersenyum dan berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya berjalan untuk mengelilingi taman. Tak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya risih dan menertawakan penampilannya.

"Annyeonghasimnikka! Salam kenal penghuni surga, Aku raja Minjong, dari Joseon!" Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dan dibalas tatapan 'Dia sudah gila' dari orang-orang. Bayangkan bila seseorang yang memakai pakaian raja dan mengaku dirinya raja di zaman modern ini.

Raja Minjong masih terus berjalan melewati taman, hingga sampai pada pintu gerbang istana kerajaan joseon yang dijadikan tempat wisata di korea. Raja minjong terkejut melihat gerbang itu. Ia mengira jika di surga ini Kerajaan Joseon tetap ada. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk, mengikuti beberapa orang yang juga masuk ke dalam gerbang istana. Ia tersenyum dengan bangganya, lalu berteriak diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Annyeonghaseyo semuanya, Aku Raja Minjong dari Joseon, beri aku jalan!" Teriaknya membuat para pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mwoya! zaman sekarang masih ada yang gila dan mengaku dirinya seorang raja. Raja Minjong? dia sudah meninggal beratus tahun yang lalu! Kau arwahnya? hahahah" Ujar salah seorang pengunjung meremehkan.

Raja Minjong mendecih kesal. Ia merasa sangat dilecehkan, jika saja ia masih berada di Joseon, Ia akan memenggal kepala orang itu. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat sang pengunjung, "Bukankah kau juga arwah, kita semua adalah arwah, kenapa kau sangat sombong! Kita sama-sama berada disurga sekarang!"

Sang pengunjung menatap raja Minjong sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Surga dari mana? Kau benar-benar gila! Ini seoul, bukan surga. Ah, bisa dibilang surga wisata juga. Tapi aku bukan arwah!" ia menatap nyalang.

"Mwoya? Seoul? Apakah surga ini diberi nama Seoul? Benar-benar bagus. Oh iya, boleh aku tahu tanggal berapa sekarang? Aku harus mengingat hari kematian ku." tanya Raja Minjong penuh harap.

"Tsk! Kau ini sudah bodoh, gila, dan sedikit menyebalkan! Hari ini tanggal 1 Januari 2015. Seluruh dunia sedang merayakan tahun baru, dan kau tidak tahu? Kau datang dari tahun berapa? Dasar manusia primitif!" Ujar nya kesal.

Raja Minjong membelalakkan matanya. "Tahun 2-2015? Kau tidak bohong? Jadi aku tidak mati! Aku ada di tahun 2015? Maldo andwe!"

"Hah dasar gila!" pengunjung itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya meninggalkan raja minjong dalam keterkejutannya. Ia segera berlari jauh tatkala seseorang lain memanggil namanya, 'Yongguk'.

Seseorang yang masih terdiam –Raja Minjong- berjalan tertatih. Seperti orang tidak berdaya, ia terus bergumam. "Aku tersesat dimana!" Dalam kebingungannya, ia mengingat wajah sang namja yang meneriakinya sedari tadi, Yongguk, Ia bahkan ingat namanya. Ia merasa pernah melihat wajah itu di joseon, tetapi siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Mian Lama gak aktif malah bawa FF baru..

Tapi tenang Reader-nim FF lain akan dilanjut kok

(Perasaan ada yang baca!) kkkkk-

Ada yang tau bagaimana alur FF ini?

RnR Please...

Gomawo

*Bow*


End file.
